Funny Valentines
by Raspoutine Flower
Summary: Bon les personnages ne m'appartiennent point et tout et tout!Par contre Mon imagination m'appartient, et moi Sev' Sirius j'aimedonc fanfic basée sur le couple sevsiri periode avant naissance d'Harry!Laissez des reviews SVP TKSXXX
1. Tea Time

**Funny Valentines**

Chapitre 1: Tea Time

Que le temps est long quand on le passe seul, n'est-ce pas Severus ? Oui pour sur. Surtout quand on est desespèrement entouré d'objets plus ou moins phalliques, comme ces nouvelles fioles de chez Rickman Potions et co. D'ailleurs le Maître s'est demandé a plusieurs reprises pourquoi elles avaient cette forme, il en était venu à la conclusion que Rickman était gay, foutrement gay pardonnez en l'expression. Mais Rickman était tout sauf le genre de type de Snape. Petit et gros, sans réel don pour les potions en plus, bref une nullité de plus, un futur ex improbable. Seulement improbable n'est pas Snape, hey oui J.K Rowling oublie souvent, en fait oublie carrément, censure la vérité shame on you, Severus a, pour oublier le temps, cette fâcheuse manie d'utiliser du Star-O-Wax, une drogue hallucinogène puissante, qui vous donne l'impression de garder les pieds sur terre mais vous met bien la tête dans les étoiles ! Bon la suite n'est pas dure à deviner. Sevy est bien redescendu des cieux enchanteurs en ce réveillant au matin avec la puanteur du gros chauve a côté de lui, ronflant tout son saoul. Mais bon nous nous égarons en racontant cette anecdote burlesque.

On est le matin, 7 :00 le réveil de Severus sonne comme d'habitudeeeeeuhh ! Pas de vacances pour l'ancien surdoué de Poudlard, comme tous les matins depuis son âge ingrat (qui le fut particulièrement pour lui) le même phénomène se produit, le chapiteau est dressé ! Et sous ce chapiteau les rêves engourdis encore de sommeil de Severus se réveillent en lançant un bonjour lacté. « Sirius! » Il allait encore devoir changer ses draps a cause de lui (oui Severus dort nu, pour laisser « son intimité respirer »). Severus a toujours été un tant soit peu impulsif, sous ses faux airs de beauté glacée. Il en a marre 19 ans et déjà frustré ! Même si Black est son ennemi, il est gay après tout, ça lui laisse une chance ! Il aurait put être hétéro, ça lui aurait oté tout espoirs ! Mais nan il fallait que Black le laisse fantasmé sur sa dépouille canine de rêve ! « Fuck me » cria Severus. Il prit sa plume un rouleau et commença une lettre.

« Mercredi 17 décembre, Londres.

Black,

Tu t'étonneras de recevoir une lettre venant de moi sans doute, d'autant plus qu'elle n'est pas chargée d'insultes a ton égard, moi-même crois-le, j'en suis étonné. Je voudrais m'entretenir avec toi. Le vieux Dumbledore a encore réitéré sa demande que nous faisions la paix tout les deux, je n'essaie même pas avec Potter, il est bien trop occupé a chasser les criminels ! Potter le justicier ! Laissez moi rire ! Puis n'en soit pas flatté, mais je ne veux pas m'entretenir non plus avec un abruti comme Peter Petigrow, je serais descendu bien bas.

J'espère que tu me répondra, je te laisse mon adresse au dos de cette lettre, veux bien croire en ma sincérité, quand je t'écris vouloir « faire la paix », je crois que c'est possible, Black.

Severus Snape »

Il est midi quand le hiboux de Severus arrive a destination. Il réveille Sirius, encore endormi après une soirée chez James et Lily. Certes il aimait toujours James et Lily, mais il aurait de loin troqué cette soirée contre une au Gay Wizard, une boîte branchée, qui comme le nom l'indique pullulait de sorciers gays. Black, se réveille alors au vacarme que le hiboux de Snape fait en fracassant la fenêtre de sa chambre. Hiboux inconnu, mais de qui cette lettre peut elle venir ? Poudlard peut-être, ils en ont tellement, ça change tout le temps. « Je leur en ai pas fait assez bavé encore, il veulent peut-être que je refasse une année ? ». Il prends alors le parchemin, le déroule et y découvre l'écriture fine et presque illisible de Severus. « Quelle mouche l'a piqué ? » se demande Sirius, puis il s'interroges aussi sur sa sécurité, et si la lettre contenait un mauvais sort, digne de la perversité de Rogue ? Apparemment pas. Severus voudrait faire la paix ? Un sourire traverse la figure du jeune homme. « Et comment compte t il faire la paix ? Personnellement j'aurai une idée sur la question ». Mais bon Rogue devait être hétéro de chez hétéro de toutes façons, on l'avait embêté quand il était a l'école de sorcellerie, en « l'insultant » d'homo, mais Sirius avait toujours pensé que Severus ne pouvais aimé que les fioles et les chaudrons, ni homme ni femme ! Alors pas la peine de penser a ce corps ferme frôlant la féminité. Nan, Dumbledore avait vraiment du lui casser les couilles. Qui sait il lui avait peut-être proposé une partie à trois avec un chaudron et une fiole spécialement bien foutue si il menait à bien la mission ? Ah ah ça devait être ça ! Sirius rigolait de sa petite blague. Néanmoins il répondit tout de suite à la missive.

« Mercredi 17 décembre, Londres.

Severus,

Ainsi tu penses (et surtout Dumbledore), que le temps est venu pour nous de devenir adultes, soit, je me rallie à vous deux. Mais comment veux tu faire la paix mon cher Severus ?

Par des lettres ? Pourquoi pas venir chez moi ? On pourrait parler, et mettre au point certaines choses, et surtout un événement, celui qui a mis notre haine a son maximum, si on doit régler quelque chose c'est cela en premier je pense, autant le faire de vive voix.

J'espère que tu répondras positivement à ma requête de te rendre chez moi. Viens pour l'heure du thé.

Sirius »

Severus attendait la réponse, il n'eut pas longtemps a se ronger les ongles. La réponse lui plut. Il y avait pensé aussi a cet « évènement », oui avant de se faire Black, enfin avant même d'y songer réellement plutôt, il fallait régler ça. Il fallait aussi espérer que Sirius ne dise rien a Dumbledore. Et pour au sujet d'aller prendre le thé chez Black, était-ce une bonne idée ? Sevy était-il prêt à rencontrer de nouveau le regard sombre de Black ?

16h, heure du thé, chez Sirius Black. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Severus. Sirius a encore les cheveux mouillés, ce qui les rend plus luisants et plus noirs encore. Severus contrairement a son habitude a les cheveux propres, on voudrait passer la main dedans pour en goûter la texture soyeuse.

« Salut Black. »

« Salut Snape. »

« Rentre, assis toi sur la chaise là pendant que je débarrasse la table pour qu'on puisse poser quelque chose dessus. »

« … » Severus obéit, s'assoit sur la vieille chaise en bois et regarde Sirius s'animer. Il imaginait bien sa maison comme ça, en bordel.

« Tu prends quoi ? »

« Euh, à l'origine on était pas partis pour un thé ? » Candide ? Nan seulement un petit sarcasme, c'est plus fort que lui, sacré Sevy.

« Hum, tu peux prendre une tisane si tu veux ma ménagère, moi j'prends un whisky. »

« Vodka coca fraise. S'ilteplait. »

« Euh, c'est pour rire le coca fraise, pour m'énerver d'entrée de jeu, ou tu dis ça sérieusement ? »

« C'est sérieux. T'en as jamais vu ? »

« Snivellus tes sous-entendus de merde tu les garde pour toi ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Y a qu'un endroit dans tout Londres où on vend ça. Je suis gay, et j'assume, si t'as un problème avec ça, tu dégages ! »

Sevy rougis

« Aucun problème, je… enfin je savais pas. »

« Tu rigoles ? Tout l'univers sorcier sait que Sirius Black est gay, et toi tu l'ignores ! ça t'arrives de sortir de ta grotte des fois ! »

« Nan qui avait que là qu'on en servait… » rouge coquelicot

« Attends cinq secondes là. Tu veux dire que…Toi ? »

« … »

« Sérieux je pensais pas que tu puisses avoir d'autres relations sexuelles qu'avec tes fioles ! »

« je n'en ai pas avec mes fioles, Black »

« Je t'apporte ça. »

Déjà un bon point se dit Severus, il sait que je suis gay. Déjà un bon point se dit Sirius, il est gay. Deuxième bon point, son ex, barman au Gay Wizard lui avait volé une boîte de ce coca délicieuxXx !

« Tiens. Sa majesté voudrait elle autre chose ? »

« Je vous sonnerai garçon. » Sirius ricane. Il a pas changé, toujours sarcastique, empli d'ironie, toujours drôle en fait, avec toujours ce corps aux courbes féminines, aux yeux flamboyants d'intelligence, même si ce terme de flamboyant va assez mal avec la froideur constante de Severus.

Silence radio

/ Une demi bouteille de vodka et une de whisky plus tard \

« Je m'excuse. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire pour le coup de la Cabane Hurlante. On connaît les faits tout les deux, ça sert a rien de retourner le couteau dans la plaie. Je te prie d'accepter mes excuses, c'est tout ce que je peux faire. »

« Ok »

« Tu veux dire c'est bon ? »

« Nan ça veut dire j'y réfléchirais »

« Je peux pas t'en vouloir, Severus, mais saches que je m'en suis voulu et que je m'en veux encore »

« Ok »

« On parle d'autre chose ? »

« Ouai, de quoi tu veux parler ? »

« Severus aurait il un petit copain ? »

« C'est ma vie privée. Et toi ? La tienne est publique »

« Si je réponds tu réponds ? »

« Quel serait ton intérêt à ce que je réponde ? »

« Et le tien ? »

Sevy rougis encore, more and more

"Non j'en ai pas"

"Moi non plus."

«Dis moi, Severus t'es vierge ? »

« NAN, et toi ? »

« Ce nan voudrais t'il dire que tu es une bête au pieux ? Moi ? Non. »

« J'me doutais bien que ton anatomie devait pas être de grande classe, le chien » Dit-il en feignant d'être décu, technique d'approche que Sirius ne vit pas.

« Je parlais de ma virginité mon crapaud. Tu veux vérifier ? »

« … »

« Oui ou non ? »

Severus et Sirius ne tiennent plus debout ! Mais comment arrivent ils encore a s'exprimer ?

Severus se rassoit, et regarde avec envie le pantalon de Sirius. Oh ! Mais quelle surprise une mignonne petite bosse s'est formée…Comme pour lui tenir compagnie, Sevy se rend compte qu'une deuxième s'est formée dans son caleçon, limitant son espace vital.

« Montres »

« On a rien sans rien Severus, retire ta chemise d'abord »

Pwouk plus de chemise, en un coup de baguette. Sirius ne peut plus se contenir devant ce torse blanc et ferme et ces deux tétons roses qui pointent par le désir **(spécial cassdédi à Nitiya). **Severus n'a plus aucune gène a présent, le litre de vodka l'aura bien aidé, puis le cœur à ses raisons que la raison n'entends guère. Pendant que le cerveau du sorcier au grand nez crie STOP, son cœur et la chose qu'il a dans son caleçon hurlent CONTINUE ! Sirius lui ne vit pas une opposition cerveau kekette. C'est un homme direct et impulsif de nature, et surtout très téméraire, et ouai, y en a peu qui connaissent le Sevy et oserait le plaquer contre un mur (j'lavais pas dis ça…--), enlever sa chemise, et la cerise sur le gâteau, mettre sa langue dans la bouche aux lèvres fines du surdoué en potions. Mais Sirius c'est pas un gryffondor pour rien, il va pas s' arêter en si bon chemin

bave fin du premier chapitre !

Bon j'espère que vous avez aimé etc.… toutes suggestions critiques sont les bienvenues (surtout si vous pouvez me ridiculisez, m'humiliez gentillement à la Snape, rappelez vous que lui n'utilises jamais de gros mots, vous pouvez aussi me louer comme le ferait surement Sirius devant mon talent si certain je rigole hein ? )

Puis si vous arrivez jusque là ça veut sûrement dire que vous avez tout lu le premier chapitre ! Wahou, jte connais pas mais jte kiff' déjà grave bébé ! (Ce genre de vocabulaire doit être pris pour de l'humour de ma part, ce qui ne m'empêche pas de t'aimer profondément cher lecteur, du plus profond de l'abîme circoncis de mon cœur malade et transis dans la nuit sans lune qu'offre la déesse nature )quand j'écris ça il fait pas nuit hein ! Juste une envolée lyrique de l'âme love you Baudelaire


	2. Rêve ou réalité? Quel est le pire?

**Funny Valentines**

Chapitre 2 : Rêve ou réalité ? Quel est le pire ?

Sirius continue le baiser langoureux qu'il avait commencé avec son (ex ?) ennemi, ce dernier en remettant une couche. Leur langues se croisent et se décroisent, leurs respirations saccadées se mêlent et forment une mélodie sulfureuse, impatiente d'accompagner de folles étreintes. Snape, il faut le croire d'une nature plus douce, enlève délicatement les boutons de la robe de Black, qui d'un coup d'épaule fait fuir le tissu et l'amène à figurer en caleçon devant Sevy. Hop un autre coup de baguette de la part de Sirius et voilà Snape dans le même costume, à la différence prêt que lui porte un caleçon noir et Siri un rouge.

« On avait dit que la chemise… » Ronronna Severus entre deux baisers.

« Depuis quand tu me crois ? » Et un petit coup de langue dans le cou. P

« J'ai quand même droit à ce que tu m'avais promis, nan ? »

« Bien sur, jte laisse faire » Sevy se baissa voluptueusement, laissa ses mains divaguer quelques instants sur les hanches de Siri, puis pris un bout de l'élastique dans chaque main et fit glisser le vêtement. Ce qu'il découvrit le fit encore plus respirer fort, augmentant son désir. Il allait se redresser quand Sirius intervint :

« Tu voudrais pas rester par là… »Severus avait compris. Si Sirius doutait encore qu'il n'était plus vierge, il allait bien vite se rendre compte que le serpentard avait de l'expérience. Il commença par humecter timidement le bas du ventre de Sirius, puis descendit lentement, il pouvait sentir le désir de l'autre augmenter. Il entreprit ensuite de lécher par petits coups le gland de son amant, puis le long de son sexe, puis enfin il l'enfourna dans sa bouche et fit des mouvement de va et vient. Des gémissements s'échappaient de la bouche de Sirius, il tenait la tête de Severus plaque contre son sexe, et caressait ses cheveux, ses joues. Puis vient l'ultime instant :

« Fais attention » Severus avala tout avant de remettre sa langue dans la bouche de son amant.

« Tu veux qu'on aille dans ma chambre ? » reprit Siri.

« Bonne idée ». Severus le suivit jusqu'à sa chambre, une petite pièce en bazar, mais où le lit grand et haut, était fait chose curieuse.

« Allonge toi mon serpentard ! » Ledit serpentard s'allongea, Sirius mit immédiatement la tête sur son entrejambe et enleva son caleçon, et entreprit de faire la même chose que son amant lui avait faite. La voix d'habitude grave et profonde de Severus se transformait en une voix claire et aigue quand il gémissait, Sirius espérait déjà entendre cette voix lui demander des obscénités et crier son prénom. Ce ne fut pas très long, en fin de compte ces preliminaires et il se sautèrent bien vite dessus. Mais qui prends le dessous ?

« Moi en premier après toi ! » dit Severus, la voix quelque peut étouffée par l'alcool.

« Si t'aimes ça je te laisses ma part Sevy ! »

« Sans façons mais le meilleur pour la fin mon cher Sirius ! »

« Comme tu voudras ! » Et une secondes plus tard Sirius pénétrait déjà son bel amant qui commençait à gémir sous la pression du sexe d'une taille vraiment très convenable de Sirius. Ce dernier entreprit de se coucher un peu plus sur le dos de Severus et de toucher son phallus ainsi plus facilement. Ils durent arriver ainsi a l'extase en même pas 5 minutes. Ils renouvelèrent l'exploit cinq minutes a peine plus tard mais changeant les dispositions. Sirius après quelque va et vient commençait déjà a crier, a supplier Severus de le pénétrer encore plus :

« Oh putain merde ! Severuuuus ! Plus profond ! aaargh plus profooooooond… » Ces prières étaient accompagnées de 'oh oui !' de Severus. Puis ils arrivèrent finalement tout deux a l'extase en même temps.

L'alcool les aidant fortement, puis leur activité nocturne (et oui on parle on parle mais le temps passe vite), ils s'endormirent.

Le lendemain matin

Severus se réveille le premier, barbouillé, puis il commence a réaliser, que peut-être ce qu'il a cru rêver n'était pas un rêve inquiet. La pièce est plongée dans le noir mais est-ce sa chambre ? Ou est-il vraiment chez Sirius ? Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le vérifier : tâtonner autour de lui pour vérifier si quelqu'un s'y trouve. Personne. Youpi ? Les sentiments de Severus sont mélangés, il aurait bien voulu en fait. Mais il ne se rappelle pas comment il est revenu chez lui. Puis ses draps sont bizarres aujourd'hui, mais c'était sûrement du au fait qu'il était encore un peu bourré. Puis un grognement se fit entendre. « Merde y a quelqu'un, qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu hier bordel ! » « Lumos ! » la pièce s'éclaire par sa baguette, mais c'est pas sa baguette ! Encore un grognement, puis Severus se rends alors compte qu'il n'a pas du tout rêvé…

« Sirius ? » dit il d'une voix hésitante

« C'est bien moi mais éteint cette fichu lumière »

« Merde. J'arête de boire. »

« Ouais moi aussi, c'était juste pour le sexe. Tu peux t'en aller d'ailleurs. C'était sympa mais bon…Enfin tu vois quoi. »

« Sympa ouai »dit il d'une voix déçue (c'est Sevy qui parle)

« Tu voudrais qu'on recommence ? »

« Je recommence pas ce genre de choses avec des gens qui me propose très gentiment de me casser vite fait ! »

« Ouai ben écoute t'avais pas qu'a dire d'entrée de jeu, que t'arêtais de boire, genre j'ai fait une grosse connerie ! »

« T'es trop con Black, je disais ça pour ma tête j'en peux plus ! »Oups ! ça y est Black pouvait le faire chier jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, le bloc de glace avait fondu littéralement.

« Restes alors. Tu veux un cachet ? »

« Oui » répondit il timidement.


End file.
